


Carpool(3)

by RabbiteBaeBae0329



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbiteBaeBae0329/pseuds/RabbiteBaeBae0329





	Carpool(3)

炙熱的光線從窗簾的縫隙中脫逃  
照射在裴珠泫的臉頰上將她驚醒。

‘嗯～’

裴珠泫在姜澀琪的懷中醒來，隱約感覺到了下身的酸軟

低頭一看，姜澀琪溫熱的手指還停留在她的體內。

裴珠泫想起昨晚的姜澀琪因為醉酒有多麼瘋狂  
一次又一次的將她送上了欲望的頂端  
因疲憊沈沈睡去，卻又在睡夢中感受到愛人不知節制的瘋狂在她身上索取。。

裴珠泫轉過身面對著姜澀琪寧靜的睡顏親親撫摸著她的臉頰。  
難以想像面前可耐的像隻小萌寵的人昨夜裡如野獸般的狂野。

‘阿阿阿，姐姐放開我的臉....’

‘呀！把你的手給我抽出來。’

裴珠泫前秒的溫情在下秒轉變成了羞怒，撥開姜澀琪搭在身上的左臂，稍稍用勁的捏著她的臉頰。

臉頰感到疼痛的姜澀琪從睡夢中驚醒，裴珠泫突然的舉動嚇得姜澀琪停留在她身體內的手指又往裡送了一個指節。

‘嗯～呀～姜澀琪...拿出來....’

突然的刺激讓裴珠泫鬆開了捏著姜澀琪的手，嬌軟的呻吟了一聲。

聽見裴珠泫軟綿綿的呻吟，姜澀琪像打了雞血一樣瞬間清醒，翻到了裴珠泫的上方。

‘姐姐，可是你好濕...’

姜澀琪將手指往外抽了抽又突然往裡送，濕潤的洞穴發出幾聲淫靡的水聲。

‘恩～不要...人家好累...’

‘澀琪，不要了，好不好。’  
裴珠泫明亮的雙眼半睜，略帶委屈眼巴巴的看著姜澀琪。姜澀琪感覺到自己體內隱藏的那隻野獸又即將被喚醒，眼前的裴珠泫就像隻無害的小白兔，等待著她的狩獵。

‘澀琪...上班快來不及了...今天要去文氏開會呢....拿出來好不好...‘

裴珠泫腦中殘存的理智告訴她今早的會議很重要，絕對不能放縱姜澀琪

’可是...姐姐...我覺得文總和金秘書今早也會晚到....‘

說完，姜澀琪笑了一下，又加了一隻手指進裴珠泫的體內用力的抽插，啪滋啪滋的水聲遍佈著整間房。

‘恩....恩....啊....太快了...澀琪...輕...一點...’  
裴珠泫艱難的扭動的身子，想把被掰成大字形的腿合成一字型，但奈何姜澀琪的腿死死的卡在了腿側，怎麼趕也趕不走，只能任由著她在自己體內瘋狂的進出。

姜澀琪像是著了魔，沒有無視著裴珠泫的哀求，甚至還覺得這個體位不方便，便舉起裴珠泫的左腿放至肩上，讓右手能夠更深入。

任者姜澀琪擺佈的裴珠泫快被一波波如浪潮般襲來的快感沖暈，就在快要昏厥的那刻，姜澀琪感覺手指被內壁用力吸住難以動彈，隨後聽見裴珠泫深吸了一口氣後便退出了手指。  
裴珠泫身無力的翻過身將臉埋在了柔軟的空調被裡。  
不料，感到一股溫熱的氣息朝著自己的下身接近，裴珠泫微微側身向下看，忽然渾身一抖，姜澀琪的鼻息吐在茂密的黑森林上，吻過那噴湧的泉穴，含住那不斷張含的小穴。

‘啊’ 一聲無力的嬌吟，裴珠泫覺得自己的下身被一團火包圍，迅速的燃燒到自己的體內，不自覺的將腿向外張開，抱住那顆在下身辛苦耕耘的腦袋

‘上來...壞...熊...你上來...’

裴珠泫大口大口的吸著氣，怎麼喚著姜澀琪，她都不為所動。

舌尖在花園外不停的舔舐著，湧出的泉水更多，姜澀琪便賣力的吸吮著，調皮的小舌伸入了內壁畫著圈圈，一下下的刮著內壁上的皺摺，像是個水泥匠一樣想將它抹平，在裴珠泫的哭泣下，將小舌一戳到底，直到湧出的泉水不斷的將小舌推出體外，姜澀琪才抽出了小舌，輕輕的吻過裴珠泫的臉。  
經過無數次高潮的裴珠泫，此時虛弱的說不出話，讓人不忍心在蹂躪。姜澀琪拿過一旁的濕巾，輕輕的為她擦拭著下身。

‘不要....’  
因濕巾涼涼的觸感滑過尚未降溫的下身，雙眼緊閉著喘著的裴珠泫渾身一抖，下意識的抓住姜澀琪的手，以為她又要開始。

姜澀琪柔聲的在裴珠泫的耳邊說  
‘放心，我只是幫你擦擦...’

裴珠泫張開雙眼看著躺在自己身旁的姜澀琪，委屈、嬌羞又有點滿足的眼神盯著面前的愛人看。

‘討厭...就不該讓你昨晚喝那麼多酒...’

姜澀琪柔情的看著裴珠泫，眼角瞟了眼她身後的時鐘上顯示著9:30，笑瞇了雙眼，輕輕的在裴珠泫耳邊說著

‘裴總，我們今天開會又要遲到了....’


End file.
